


Green Team

by Sevnaria



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: F/M, M/M, Major spoilers for season 13, Will add more characters and relationships as they appear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-08-28 19:49:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8460730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevnaria/pseuds/Sevnaria
Summary: After season 13, the Reds and Blues decided to return to Blood Gulch. However, this time another team will join them as well and shake things up. Introducing the Greens.--- On hiatus ---





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> "Make it about some other group of soldiers that no one ever heard about until you told them" - Vic at the end of S14E24
> 
> I decided to take this to heart and thus created green team, all other characters and the setting belongs to the geniuses at Rooster Teeth.

"Oliver Williams?" 

Oliver's head snapped up from his drawing and met the eyes of an older blonde woman. He nodded and closed his notebook before standing up from the couch.

"This way", she said and motioned for him to follow her. They started walking down the long hallway and while walking Oliver peered into the rooms they passed. There was a large gym where men twice his size were wrestling and boxing, there was a small room where a woman sat alone at a table, staring at the wall, and there was a room with a TV and a few couches inhabited by a group of people laughing at whatever they were watching.

Oliver wanted to see more of the facility but the woman halted abruptly and his curiosity peaked as she led him into a small room that looked like the interrogation rooms they had in every criminal drama ever. She waited for him to take his seat before shutting the door and planting herself on the chair opposite of him. 

"So, I assume you have made your final goodbyes and brought everything you need with you?" 

"Yes, I'm ready", he answered with just a small hint of hesitation and patted his backpack to emphasize. "When am I leaving?"

"Well, you and your teammates are going to depart in 30 minutes, a Pelican will take you to Blood Gulch and drop you off with some supplies."

"Teammates?" Oliver questioned. "I was told that I would be joining the Blue team by myself."

"Change of plans", the woman said dismissively, "you will form your own team with the others and have your own base. Now, upon arriving..."

As the woman went on to speak about specifics, Oliver drifted away, consumed by his thoughts. He had only accepted this assignment because he looked up to the Reds and the Blues, not because he wanted to fight them.

"No", he said, and the woman stopped talking. 

"No?"

"I won't do it, forget it. This is not what I signed up for."

"Actually, it is", the woman pulled out a piece of paper from her folder and placed it in front of him. "This is a copy of the contract which you signed, guess you should have read the fine print. It states that we can, at any time, change the conditions of your assignment."

Oliver studied the contract in silence for a few minutes, realizing that she was indeed right. He cursed himself for having been to excited about the prospect of meeting his idols to not read it properly before signing it. He shoved the paper towards the woman and met her hard gaze. 

"Fine", he said, "now show me to the Pelican."

\-----

As he neared the Pelican which was standing on the roof of the building, he could hear loud voices. 

"I knew that was you, I recognized your hair. I've always wondered, what happened afterwards?" An excited female voice asked

Oliver entered the Pelican and laid eyes on an Asian woman with black, short hair who sat next to a guy with a green mohawk. They didn't see him and as the guy began talking about some military mission he had been on Oliver sat down in the corner, feeling exhausted. It didn't take long for the woman to notice him and she jumped up with a small squeal. 

"You must be our teammate, right?" She asked and walked up to Oliver extending her hand. 

"I'm Oliver", he took her hand and tried not to flinch as he felt an electric shock. "What the hell?"

"Sorry, but you should have seen your face", she said before nearly doubling over from laughing too hard and Oliver could feel himself growing more irritated by the second.

"Don't worry, she did the same to me", the other guy said with a smile. "Oliver was it? I'm Marcus Reid, perhaps you've heard of me?"

Oliver shook his head and watched as the woman removed the electric buzzer from her hand. 

"Not everyone knows you, Marcus", she said with a small laugh. "You did one amazing thing on the one mission you were on, don't blow it out of proportions", although her words were a bit harsh her tone was playful. 

"So you admit it was amazing?" Marcus grinned, showing off a row of sparkling white teeth.

"Yeah, yeah", she said with a smile that seemed to never leave her face. "Anyway, I'm Mai Nakamura and before you ask, yes I was brought up in the US and no, I do not speak any Japanese." 

Oliver just nodded and observed his new teammates, they seemed nice enough, electric shocks aside. 

"So, do you know if we're leaving soon?" He asked, looking around for a pilot. 

A deep voice answered him from outside the Pelican.

"Not without these." 

The three went outside and saw two large men carrying several wooden crates. They put them down on the ground and opened them up. Mai hurried forwards and looked inside the crates, she started clapping her hands and turned back to look at the others. 

"It's our armor."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 everybody, and the team arrives at Blood Gulch,

“I see it, I see it!” Mai yelled, excitedly shaking the shoulder of the worried pilot. 

“Please miss, take your seat”, the man said whilst trying to focus on flying the Pelican. 

“Hey Mai, get back here before you get us all killed”, Oliver said from the back, ash grey in the face. Apparently he had a slight fear of flying, and it didn’t help that his new teammate was distracting the pilot. 

“Yeah, yeah, don’t get your panties in a twist”, she laughed. Fortunately, her curiosity seemed to have been satisfied as she returned to her seat next to Marcus. “Am I the only one totally in love with this new armor? It’s surprisingly easy to move around in and I really like this shade of -”

“One minute”, the pilot interrupted.

Oliver swallowed hard and zoned out as Mai picked up her rant where she left off, only one minute until they were to land in Blood Gulch and meet the brave legends that were the Reds and Blues. Although he wasn’t wearing a blue armor, which he had expected, he was still looking forward to engage with his idols and stand among them.

“Hold on tight!” The pilot advised them as he began descending. 

\-----

The Pelican landed in the middle of the boxed canyon and they hurried outside as soon as the pilot opened the door, carrying with them their personal belongings and rather small amount of supplies. The pilot took off immediately without so much as a goodbye, which Mai found rude but Oliver guessed he’d had enough of them (well, her). 

When the sound of the Pelican had disappeared, they all looked around and took in their new surroundings. As far as Oliver could tell, the canyon was shaped kinda like an oval, with one base at each of the two far ends. He was just wondering where their base was when...

“Tucker, what the hell are you doing?” An angry voice was heard and when Oliver turned around he was surprised to find someone in blue armor with yellow trim walking towards them. The stranger stopped in his tracks when he reached them, only then noticing the two others, who seemed just as dumbfounded as Oliver. 

Mai managed to collect herself first.

“Who are you?”

“That’s what I wanna know, who are you people, and why did you get dropped off by that Pelican?” The man pointed his rifle at Mai before turning to Oliver. “And why are you here when I specifically told you to run some laps two minutes ago?”

“I’m sorry?” Oliver said, fundamentally confused. 

“Don’t play dumb with me, Lavernius Tucker, you’re not getting out of training just because these green guys showed up.” 

Oliver had heard that name before, it belonged to the famed swordsman/alien ambassador of the Blue team. But how on Earth (or whatever planet this was) did the stranger confuse him with the great hero?

“Actually, we’re all part of Green team”, he said, trying to sound as calm as possible since he’d really prefer it if they didn’t all get shot on their first day at Blood Gulch. “My name’s Oliver and we just got stationed here.” 

“Nice try, slacker. Why don’t you tell the one about Santa too?” 

“You mean Caboose’s alien AI buddy?” Another soldier appeared by the first one’s side, carrying a glowing sword and Oliver just stared. 

“You’re Lavernius Tucker?” He asked in awe.

“Yeah, and woah… Why are you wearing my armor?” 

Oliver looked down and realized his armor was the exact same color as the one Tucker was wearing. He had never known what the Reds and Blues looked like, just what their names were and what they had accomplished. 

“I’m guessing that color is some sort of mix between blue and green, making it suitable for both Blue and Green team”, Marcus opened his mouth for the first time since arrival.

Before anyone could say anything else, they could hear a strange melody growing closer and a few seconds later a jeep appeared over the hill, manned by three soldiers. The jeep stopped next to the group and the soldiers exited the vehicle. A man in standard red held a shotgun and promptly aimed it at Oliver, only to switch over to Tucker and then back again.

“So, you dirty Blues found out how to clone yourselves”, he said in a strong Southern accent.


End file.
